Academy at Sea
by Sonya Jada Christensen
Summary: When superhero high school students to go Super Academy their parents go missing. And worse all their parents’ enemies have escaped from prison. Now they must find them and find out were they parents are before someone’s master plan unfolds.


New Characters

Mei Lily Marie Lois Kent- Super Star

Tiffany Rose Wayne- Feline

Ivy Daisy Drake- Redfire

Dusk Sunflower Queen- Wonder Gal

Jake Lee Queen- Arrow

Drake Orin- Aqua

Chapter one: A new school

Mei stood in front of the bus steps thinking about her past and the present. Now she was going to a school to become a superhero just like her father, Superman. As his only child he wants her to be just like him since he never had a son. Growing up her father would train her every second of the day to help her control her powers but it never helped. So she had to travel leaving her parents alone. She would go where every she was told making friends along the way until she finally came home to her parents and now she has to leave again.

She drifted back to reality and said goodbye to her parents. A breeze blew that made her blue hat fly away and her father, Clark Joseph Kent, grabbed it for her. Her long white hair blew everywhere and she grabbed her elastic on her wrist and put her long hair into a ponytail and placed the hat back on her head.

"Thank you sir." Mei said in her English accent to her father. Her mum stood next to him crying and wiping her tears. "I'll be back in four months for Christmas. Don't cry mum." Her mum hugged her making her drop her bag. She hugged her back and started to cry. "Don't cry." They let go and she then looked at her father. He hugged her as well and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you sooner then you'll know it." Her father said.

"We'll miss you darling. Don't forget to write." Her mum said. Her father let go of her. She bent down to grab her bag and started up the stairs.

She turned around and said, "I won't forget." The bus doors closed and the bus started to move. She waved goodbye to them as they drove on. When they vanished from site she walked down the aisle to find no free seats but one next to a girl who was listening to her ipod. She walked over to her and the girl turned her head looking straight at her. Her hair was long and lose and the color purple. Her eyes were a violate staring into Mei's ice-cold eyes.

"Do you mind if I sit with you? All the seats are taken." She moved her bag from the seat besides and placed it under her chair.

"I don't care." Mei smoothly walked through the little space to the chair by the window. She sat down and placed her bag down. The girl was tapping her shoes and she looked to see they were combat boots. _This girl seems cool._ She laid back and looked out the window. She will no longer be with her friends, hang out at the mall with them because of her parents. She had to break up with her boyfriend because of it. He wasn't to know about anything. They passed by the park and she had a flashback of when they first met.

It was raining and she didn't have an umbrella so she had her bag over her head to keep her from being soaked. Then he came out of nowhere holding his umbrella over her head. She smiled and thanked him. They started to talk and he walked her home. She thanked him and asked for his name.

"_My name is Drake and I've always had a crush on you."_ The words made her blush kissing him on the check and going inside her house wishing she could've doe something more.

The girl besides her took off her headphones and put her ipod away. She then looked at Mei.

"I'm sorry if I acted cruel. I just had a bad day and now I'm being sent to a fuckin' Academy because of my father." She said exaggerating well scratching her head for a bit.

"Its okay. We all have bad days." She said laughing with a smile. "So you were sent for the same reason I was. My father wants me to be like him saving the world."

"My father too." She paused. "Are you from England?"

"I lived there for a while going to school on how to control my power."

"Wait, so your saying that you have powers that are really strong."

"While I almost died trying to control them."

"So who are you?" Mei gulped and decided to tell her.

"Mei Lily Marie Lois Kent." She stared at Mei and gasped. The bus stopped and someone got on.

"I'm Dusk Sunflower Queen." They shook hands and laughed.

"It's nice to meet you Dusk."

"It's nice to see you here Mei." A guy said walking over licking his lips and looking straight at Mei. She glanced in the male's direction to see Drake.



Mei, Dusk and Drake got off the bus to the docks of the marina with there bags a day a later. When they looked up dropping their bags they saw the beautiful ocean. Drake walked to the ledge and stretched out. He took a deep breath and looked back at Mei to come. She looked over at Dusk who walked away. She walked to him and he picked her up and spun her around.

"Drake!" She squealed laughing. He put her down and they stared at each other. Drake leaned in to kiss Mei but stopped and stepped back.

"So…" He said swinging his arms. "I'm sorry for not telling you about me."

"It's… It's okay. I… I know you… you couldn't." She turned around and pinched herself in the arm. She was acting weird again like the first time they met. A breeze blew and she started to rub her shoulders. Drake saw her rubbing her shoulders and took off his jacket. He walked over to her and placed it over her shoulders.

"Here I think you need it more." He rubbed her shoulders and she took a deep breath. She placed her hands on his and turned around to stare into his sea blue eyes. He placed a hand on her face and rubbed her check with his thumb.

"Am I interrupting something?" A female voice said. Drake and Mei looked in the direction of the voice to find Dusk with some guy. Drake and Mei stood up straight and away from each other.

"You weren't interrupting anything." Mei replied walking toward her. "Who's this?" Mei pointed to the guy besides her.

"This is my brother Jake." He smiled at Mei and Mei smiled back looking down afterwards. His smile was breath defying and as bright as the sun. His hair was dark blue and spiked that made him look so hot. He wore all dark blue that made his light blue eyes stand out.

"Hey. Its Mei right?" Jake said shaking hands with Mei. She nodded and he smiled rubbing his head. Drake walked up to Mei trying to take her hand but she moved it away licking her lips. "It's nice to meet you."

"The… the pleasure is… is all… mine." She laughed and blushed. He was making her feel the same way about Drake.

"Are you okay?" Drake said shaking her.

"I'm fine. What's your problem?" She moved Drake's hands and scorned at him.

"Nothing." Drake said clam.

"I think I know what's going on." Jake said smirking.

"You do?" Mei said in fear. _No he knows._

"Yeah a guy can tell. You think I'm hot, don't you?" Mei eyes lite up. This is perfect opportunity to flirt.

"So what if I do." He smiled and leaned forward to her ear.

"Cause I think your beautiful." A little laugh came out of her and Jake put his arm around her shoulders. Mei knew one thing was on his mind. Getting laid. They started to walk away together towards a big white yacht that said Academy At Sea in bold gold letters. The academy they had to go to was in the middle of the ocean away from mankind and the world yet it would be peaceful. They no longer will have to deal with there villains for a while. All the buses were unloading their bags and loading them on the yacht. Everyone started to board it so Dusk and Drake followed Jake and Mei.

"Hey wait up!" Dusk yelled. "I'm not running in these boots!" Jake and Mei stopped looking back at Dusk and Drake. Mei never realized it before but Dusk was wearing an InuYasha pin on her shirt and she had them all over her Jack the skeleton purse. Drake trailed behind Dusk.

"You like InuYasha?" Mei asked stopping.

"Yup." She paused. "InuYasha is mine!" She said hugging her purse tight and grinning.

"I love Sesshoumaru-sama. And I love your pur…"

"It's a Jack Bag. I hate purses." Dusk said angrily.

"Okay." She said rising her eyebrows. "Well… I think we should go on the yacht. Don't want to miss it."

"I guess your right. We can always talk on the yacht." Drake said.

"Yup." Jake replied. "So… lets go." Mei and Dusk nodded and Drake just gave him a grin. So the walked to the boat together, Mei and dusk talking about InuYasha and Drake and Jake where staring at each other wishing that the other never knew Mei.



"Is that it?" Mei said pointing to a building in the middle of the sea. They have been out at sea for six days. Since the school is in the middle of the ocean and the marina was New York. So far away and in that time she got to know Jake and Dusk better. Like when Jake was five he cut Dusk's hair in her sleep and when Jake seven he thought he was bird and tried to fly off the porch and fell on his head.

"No shit Sherlock. Its the only school in the middle of the sea." Drake said acting like a smart ass.

"Yes it is." Jake said trying not to ruin the moment. "That's where we'll stay with no parents or interruptions." Jake grabbed her close and Mei laughed cause she knew what he meant.

"Really?" She said flirty and staring into his deep blue eyes. They both laughed and Drake and Dusk grinned.

"You two so need to get laid." Dusk said over exaggerating the so.

"Maybe." Jake said. He wiggled his eyebrows at Mei and all she could do was laugh. The yacht stopped moving and docked at the school. The people on the school land started to unload the luggage and the people on the yacht started to walk off. Drake and Dusk left together and Mei and Jake stood there staring into each other's eyes waiting for the other person to do something. Mei finally moved away from Jake arms and started to walk away wishing that he had done something.

"Mei." Jake said while she walked away. She stopped in her tracks and looked back at Jake. Jake wanted to say something but nothing could come out. "Wait for me." She smiled and Jake walked up to her placing his arm around her waist. They walked off to see all the kids in a big group around an enormous school but it looked more like a castle. Two lion's statues were in front guarding the castle. Maybe it was for decoration but it seemed as if it were something else. It seemed as if they were under a spell of some sort to protect the academy from evil. Mei ignored it and walked on with Jake who held her close. They saw Dusk and walked over to them. The coward seemed to stop.

"Why did we stop?" Mei said confused.

"I don't know." Dusk said. "Do I look like the kind of person to interact with people?" Mei shook her head no.

"Tell me something I don't know." Jake said.

"Then you should know that someone is going to called up to be something."

"Really?" Mei said.

"Mei Lily Marie Lois Kent!" A female voice said.

"A Kent? I didn't know Clark had a daughter." A make voice said.

"Go." Jake said giving her a little shove.

"Not alone." Mei responded.

"Then I'll go with you." Jake took Mei hands and gave her sister a wink. She smirked at him and they started to walk through the crowd.

"Excuse me." She repeated passing the people until she finally got to the front. There she saw a lady, which looked like the principal. She looked in her thirties and bit on the end of her glasses. Her blond hair was up in a classy bun so the hair wouldn't cover her eyes. She had on a gray suit and low black pumps. "I'm Mei Lily Marie Lois Kent." The lady looked at her and smiled.

"Come on up. Don't be shy." She said. Mei tightened her grip to Jakes hand and walked up the stairs separating her from the lady. She walked up to the microphone and Mei stood there looking at Jake. "Ladies and gentlemen we have someone special attending the academy. She is the daughter of the vice principal Clark Joseph Kent."

"What?" Then he came walking out the doors in a nice blue suit and all Mei could do was stand there in shock. Her dad is her vice principal.

"Hey Mr. Kent." Jake said.

"Hey Jake." Her father said shaking his hand. Her father had a stare in eyes wondering why Jake was with Mei. "Hey darling." He then let go of Jakes hand and kissed Mei's forehead.

"Dad why didn't you tell me? We do live in the same house you know." Mei said angrily.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well you accomplished that." She just stood there looking into her father's eyes wishing he wasn't there.



"So you left mum home alone." Mei said. There were in her dorm room talking. They were waiting for her roommate who was nowhere to be found.

"No she wanted to stay. She is staying with her cousin I believe." Her father said. She opened her suitcase and took out a poster of Superman and Superstar, her father and her. "You took that poster." He said smiling.

"Yeah. I thought since I wasn't going to see you I could bring the poster. Mum loves this poster." She then looked through her suitcase and took out four thumb tacs and she hung the poster over her bed headboard. "Jake likes it. He said that it made you look superior."

"I betcha he likes the picture of you instead me looking superior."

"He's really nice dad and sweet. He's some one I can depend on."

_Hey sure. He's probably acting like that. I know how he is Mei. If only you've been here last year._

"Dad he wasn't acting." Mei said reading his mind.

"Nice poster." A female voice said. Mei turned around to a girl dressed in black and red walk in. Her hair was short and black and her eyes were red. You could tell she was a goth.

"Thanks." She got off the bed and stood in front of her. "I guess were roomies. I'm Mei Lily Marie Lois Kent." They shook hands.

"I'm Ivy Daisy Drake." Ivy said.

"Your Timothy's daughter?" Her father asked.

"Yeah. Do you know him?"

"Yeah. I met him through Batman." Ivy gasped covering her mouth. "What's wrong?"

"Your Superman."

"He's also my father." Mei said.



Dusk opened the door to her dorm room to see a girl dressed in green unpacking her suitcase. She wore a green and white hat over her short brown hair. She wore a green vast over her white tee and green cameo skirt with light green converse.

"Hi." Dusk said walking in and placing her suitcase on the other bed.

"Hi. I'm Tiffany Rose Wayne." Tiffany said laying out her sheets on the bed.

"Dusk Sunflower Queen." Dusk then opened her suitcase and took out an InuYasha plush out and laid it on her bed. Tiffany unpacked her books when they heard a knock at the door.

"Knock knock." A male voice said. Dusk turned around to see her brother.

"What do you want Jake?" Dusk asked with a grin on her face.

"I was on my to find Mei and I wanted to know if you would like to come." Jake responded.

"Can my roommate come?"

"Whatever." Jake said placing his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Well Jake this is Tiffany. Tiffany this is my brother Jake."

"Nice to meet you." Tiffany said. Jake grinned at her.

"Back at ya."

"Why do you want to find Mei anyway?" Dusk asked her brother. "You really want to get laid that bad. Hate to burst your bubble but her father would be watching her every move."

"Why do you care Dusk?" Jake snapped back at her. "I just want to wander."

"Fine. Whatever. Lets just go." Dusk then started walking out the door and her brother and Tiffany followed. They started down the hall.

"Now where would we find Mei?"

"Your Superman." They heard a female voice say.

"He's also my dad." They heard a voice like Mei say.

"Found her but where is it coming from?" Dusk questioned. Jake then bumped into a guy that turned out to be Mr. Kent.

"I'm sorry Jake." Mr. Kent said helping him up.

"I'm fine Mr. Kent." Jake said.

"We were looking for Mei. Have you seen her?" Dusk asked Mr. Kent.

"Yeah. She's down the hall in dorm number 5." Mr. Kent responded.

"Thanks." Dusk then started walking down the hall with Tiffany. Jake started to walk but Mr. Kent blocked his way.

"Jake is anything going on with you and Mei?" Mr. Kent asked.

"Why do you ask?" Jake asked.

"Seeing my daughter hold her hand with you, talking about you."

"She's talking about me?"

"I'm just concerned about Mei, Jake. Remember last year." Jake then remembered when he had a crazy party last year and when he got caught he was caught in the shower with three girls. And after that he was suspended for sneaking into a girl's dorm room.

"I've changed Mr. Kent. I spent my summer at boot camp with all guys and my sister can even tell you that."

"Just don't hurt Mei or I'll come after you."



"I'll be back you guys. I just need to get something in the closet. I'll we be a minute." Mei said to Dusk who was with Ivy and Tiffany. Mei walked down the hall to the closet to get some extra pillows for there room. They want a corner filled with pillows were they can just plop down and chill for while. She opened the door to the closet and closed it behind her. She walked around to find the pillows and grabbed some. When she went back to the door and tried to open it she realized that she locked herself in. she started banging on the door and it opened. It was Jake. "Don't close the…" He closed the door. "Door."

"What are you doing in here?" Jake asked.

"I was getting some pillows and the door locked." Jake tried to open the door.

"Automatic locking doors. I guess were stuck in here until someone comes and opens the door."

"Great and this is the only time I leave my cell phone. How long might it be?"

"Till morning when the janitor comes."


End file.
